


Рождение

by Rika_Spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Multi, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Уильям превратился в Спайка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождение

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

**Часть первая: Рождение вампира**

Я проснулся. Кто теперь будет считать, сколько тысяч раз за свою жизнь я просыпался? Но это пробуждение было новым и… странным. Я все еще не открываю глаз, пытаясь понять свои новые ощущения. Моя грудь равномерно поднимается, но скорее по привычке, чем по надобности. Мне больше не надо дышать, чтобы ощущать себя живым. Пальцы рук противно подрагивают, и я сжимаю кулаки, чтобы унять эту дрожь. И откуда-то из глубины тела поднимается новое, неведомое мне до сей поры ощущение. Это не привычный утренний голод, легко утоляемый овсянкой или вареным яйцом. Я прислушиваюсь к себе. Это… жажда. Как только я нахожу этому чувству название, оно начинает набирать силу. Всепоглощающая, беспощадная жажда поднимается к самому горлу, заставляя судорожно сглотнуть. Почему-то я понимаю, что ее не иссушить просто стаканом воды.

\- Уильям, - шелестит тихий голос, отражающийся в каждой клеточке моего такого непослушного тела. - Открой глаза, мой милый поэт. - Чья-то рука ласково опускается на мой лоб. Странно, я ощущаю только прикосновение. Ни тепла, ни холода. - Я вижу, как дрожат твои ресницы, открой глаза и взгляни на меня, свою Дру. 

Я медленно раздвигаю тяжелые веки. Вместо привычных солнечных лучей, больно ударяющих по сонным глазам, мягкий полумрак снова возвращает меня в этот мир. Из него выступает женщина, та вчерашняя женщина, заговорившая со мной на улице. Ее глаза загадочно мерцают, а рука продолжает поглаживать мой лоб. 

\- Уильям, - женщина наклоняется все ниже и ниже, ее голос шелестит и шелестит, заползая в каждую клеточку моего тела, наполняя меня, соперничая с жаждой и вытесняя ее. - Я сразу почувствовала тебя, Уильям. - Ее рука перемещается мне на грудь. - Не бойся меня. Я покажу тебе, мой сладкий поэт, что такое жизнь. - Ее губы шепчут рядом с моими. Она болтает что-то о знакомстве с Сиром, о Дарле, о Семье. Мне все равно. Ее холодное дыхание завораживает и окрыляет. Я прижимаюсь к ее губам. Кровь или все та же жажда бежит по моим венам? Женщина, которая хочет меня, именно меня, не покупается за деньги, не отдается от страха или покорности, а сама хочет и берет. Я подчиняюсь… 

Мне почудился чей-то стон, я снова открываю глаза. Дру гибко потягивается рядом и сладко зевает, потом, легко соскочив с кровати, направляется в темную глубину комнаты. 

\- Я проголодалась, Уильям. - Жажда... - Я приготовила твой первый ужин. - Жажда…Спутанные волосы, закрывшие лицо моей первой жертвы, которую Дру вытаскивает откуда-то из темноты. Мой рывок и ступор: я не знаю, что делать дальше. Дру ласково улыбается: - Ну, что же ты, моя злая собачка. - И вдруг ее лицо меняется, обнажаются клыки. Она слегка закидывает голову и резко впивается в беззащитную шею жертвы. Пара глотков, и Дру толкает ее в мою сторону. С клыков бежит кровь. Как ты прекрасна, любимая! Я принимаю в свои объятия девушку. Она висит на моих руках как большая тряпичная кукла, а в моей голове пульсирует только одно: жажда, жажда. Я подчиняюсь ей, как подчинился раньше моей принцессе. Несколько жадных глотков, которые длятся вечность. Я отпускаю жертву, как бросают ненужную, пустую посуду. Дру игриво смотрит на меня. Ее глаза многообещающе блестят. 

\- Нам пора пройтись. Ты все еще голоден, я тоже. Быстрее, пока ночь не закончилась. - Она ласкается ко мне большой темной кошкой. Я делаю шаг на улицу и вдыхаю ночную свежесть полной грудью. Я не чувствую ее вкуса, но знаю, что он совсем другой. Это вкус свободы. Я свободен! Тонкая фигурка Дру, прижимается к моему боку, моя принцесса кладет свою головку мне на плечо. Я свободен! 

Уильям Кровавый. Все-таки что-то есть в этом прозвище. Немного фантазии, и можно придать ему новый смысл. Розы, слезы. Романтический бред, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью. Ночь, Дру и кровь невинных. Вот истинная поэзия. И я научусь сам петь эту песню, и буду петь ее тебе снова и снова, Дру! Ты слышишь, как волнуется мое замолчавшее сердце? Оказывается, чтобы начать жить, мне надо было умереть. 

Хотя, я и не жил, я только что родился. 

**Часть вторая: Грань**

Я сижу на крыльце заброшенного дома, кутаясь в шерстяной плед. Кто сказал, что вампирам не бывает холодно? Еще как. Особенно, когда этот холод уже забрался внутрь и давит не только снаружи, но и изнутри. Звездный шатер над головой, как маленькие слезы на черном похоронном бархате. Даже мое остывшее дыханье вырывается паром, растворяясь в воздухе.

Холодная зима в Кракове. Что тебя угораздило, Сир, притащить нас сюда? Ты ошибся, это Дарла следует за тобой, не задавая вопросов, преданно заглядывая в тебе в глаза. Не понимаю, почему тебе подчиняется Дру. Но я и не хочу понимать! Мы - семья, ты - наш Сир! Кровавый ад! Я не питаю к тебе никакого почтения. Я ненавижу тебя! Ты думаешь, что, наступив мне на горло, можно сделать меня послушным? Вряд ли. Ты думаешь, что, подсунув мне одну жертву, можно утолить мою жажду? Ни-ког-да! Ты пытаешься загнать меня в свои рамки, как в клетку. Иногда я чувствую, что снова умер, а потом с трудом стискиваю зубы, чтобы не взорваться. Твои глаза темно и мрачно смотрят на меня, ты все знаешь и ухмыляешься. Ухмыляешься, потому что думаешь, что у меня не хватит сил пойти против тебя. Я еще не знаю, ошибаешься ты или нет. Что-то канатами держит меня, не давая перешагнуть грань. Может, остатки благоразумия, может, я боюсь, что за этой чертой начинается безумие, более страшное, чем это оцепенение. Но мое уснувшее сердце купается в ярости. Когда она доходит до края, я ухожу сюда. В холод и ночь. Подальше, и каждый раз мне все труднее возвращаться. 

Порыв ветра бросает мне в лицо пригоршню мокрого снега. Мне холодно и грустно. Дру тоже впадает в спячку и вяло капризничает. Чем развеселить мою Принцессу? Хм, может огнем? 

*** * ***  

\- Спайк, милый, куда мы идем, - Дру надувает губы и слабо сопротивляется. 

Пойдем, luv, тебе будет весело, я обещаю! Этот город, как и многие другие, какие ты пожелаешь, должны принадлежать нам. Люди живут для того, чтобы тебе было весело, Принцесса. Небольшая пирушка - это то, что тебе надо, и это то, что надо мне. 

Посмотри на них, почувствуй снова, как пульсирует в них кровь. Что ты испытываешь, выползая по ночам как крыса, тихо и осторожно загрызая случайных прохожих, не поднимая шума, как велит Сир? Ты сходишь с ума от этой тишины и покоя. Давай, Принцесса, покажи мне свой огонь! Я вижу, как ты оттаиваешь под их крики. В твоих глазах отражается огонь, который я зажег. Тебе это нужно так же, как и мне, как воздух, который необходим живым, чтобы дышать. Забудь про Сира, он совсем свихнулся от своих книг. Вечный покой не для нас, Дру, для этого не стоило умирать. 

*** * ***

Твой гнев страшен. Твой удар отбрасывает меня далеко в угол и прежде, чем я успеваю встать, ты снова нависаешь надо мной. Я смеюсь разбитым ртом, не зная чья кровь течет из него: уже моя или моей последней жертвы. Ты изумлен. Ты снова говоришь о безопасности и благоразумии. Но оно покинуло меня. Я сделал все, чтобы нам пришлось убраться из этого города. И сделаю это снова, если ты заставишь нас жить как кротов под землей. 

\- Ты слышишь меня, Уильям? - ты снова что-то говоришь мне. 

\- Зови меня Спайк. - я пытаюсь ухмыльнуться. Видимо, ты понимаешь, почему я решил так назвать себя. Твои глаза яростно темнеют. 

Ты больно опрокидываешь меня на какую-то кучу хлама. Размах руки, и кол угрожающе зависает над моим телом. Мне не страшно. Я сам не понимаю, почему мне не страшно. Я уже выше твоих рамок и плевать мне на твои запреты. Я больше не боюсь тебя, потому что чувствую загадочный взгляд прежней Дру. Тот самый горячий, тягучий, многообещающий взгляд ее безумных глаз. О Дру, я готов отдать тебе и свою не-жизнь, лишь бы ты не скучала. 

Твои слова опять привлекают мое внимание. Истребительница? Хм, игра становится интереснее. Почему я решил, что уже все испытал? Ладно, Сир, можешь сколько угодно прятаться по углам и учить меня не-жизни. Я рядом, пока так хочет Дру. Я всегда за твоей спиной. А ты думай почему: то ли я хочу защитить тебя, то ли всадить с размаху кол. 

Мое почтение, Сир… Я начинаю новую игру! 

**Часть третья. Один хороший день**

Моя ярость то утихает, то ярко вспыхивает вновь. Другие города, новые жертвы.

Иногда ты укоризненно молчишь, а я ненавижу тебя еще и потому, что твои черные, насмешливые глаза видят во мне все, что я должен был оставить в своей прошлой, человеческой жизни. Все, что я давно забыл и все, что не хочу помнить. Ты знаешь меня лучше меня самого, все, что я желаю и даже то, что я все еще боюсь пожелать. Я ненавижу ту власть, что ты имеешь надо мной, проклятое чудовище, мой ненавидимый до судорог и тьмы в глазах, Сир! Кажется, я понял это вчера, когда смотрел на твое спящее лицо... 

Сначала мы на четверых иссушили целый бар на окраине. А потом ты прицепился ко мне, когда я повторил это в центре города… Даже ты, Дру, начинаешь шипеть на меня, как взбешенная кошка: нам снова придется убираться. Кому есть дело до нас? Город и так весь в огне. Если и надо убираться, то только чтобы не поджариться. 

Эти бесконечные переезды, кажется, надоели всем, кроме меня. Потому что только у меня есть цель - Истребительница. Я чувствую, она где-то рядом. Я все ближе и ближе к ней. Я не уеду отсюда, пока не встречусь с ней. 

Ты смеешься мне в лицо, Сир. «Дитя, ты слишком импульсивен». И искорки в твоих глазах тоже смеются. Иногда мне кажется, что если бы не Дарла, все было бы по-другому. Ты ловишь ее взгляд и резко продолжаешь: «Подумай своей тупой башкой…» Это ты умеешь думать и все взвешивать. А я не хочу. Гори в аду, Сир, но пусть первой сгорит твоя ненаглядная шлюха. Еще не время удирать. Еще пару часов, Сир! Я отправляюсь на охоту. 

*** * ***

Ты сильна. Настолько, что я на какой-то момент теряюсь. Кровавый ад! Ты просто жертва. Как и все остальные. Я вижу твои изумленные глаза, когда подхожу слишком близко. Я чувствую твою неуверенность, когда начинаю побеждать. Я слышу твое сбившееся дыхание и снова обретаю уверенность. 

\- Все как я предполагал, тебе нравится? - наш танец близится к завершению. 

Я чувствую твою боль, когда мои пальцы сжимаются вокруг твоего горла. Сначала я думаю, что ты такая же, как все. Так же призывно бьется жилка на твоей шее, также идет волна страха, как от любого побежденного человека. И только вонзив клыки в твою плоть и сделав первый глоток, я понимаю, что это не так. Ты - источник жизни, а не просто насыщения, твоя кровь кружит голову как стакан доброго вина, твоя сила бежит по моим венам. Я пью тебя до дна, сладкая моя! 

Я выпускаю из объятий пустое тело, широко разводя руки в стороны, задрав голову вверх. Если бы я помнил, хоть одну молитву, я бы прочел ее сейчас. Если бы я верил в Бога, я поблагодарил бы его как квакер за сытный обед. 

Легкий шорох возвращает меня на землю. Из темноты медленно выплывает Дру, одним взглядом охватывая всю картину. Я подхожу к ней совсем близко. Блестящие черные глаза становятся бездонными, ноздри возбужденно раздуваются. 

\- Посмотри, что ты здесь натворил, Спайк. - Она радостно улыбается. - Как чудесно. - Ее холодные руки порхают по моему телу тысячами бабочек. - Ты покончил с Истребительницей. - Ее холодное дыханье обжигает. - Это чудесно, Спайк. 

Я чувствую себя сильным, как никогда. Но, как обычно, мне хочется чего-то большего. Я твоя злая собачка, Дру, но сегодня я не подчиняюсь тебе. Сегодня ты примеришь этот ошейник на себя. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышала, что кровь Истребительницы сильнейший афродизиак? - Я груб и дерзок. Мои руки причиняют тебе боль, и мне это нравится. - Хочешь попробовать? - Я впиваюсь в твои губы яростным поцелуем, и ты начинаешь задыхаться от крови, плавясь в моем огне. Ты стонешь от желания и боли. Срывая остатки твоей одежды, я беру тебя прямо на полу, и в сполохах пламени твое тело отсвечивает небывалыми розовыми отблесками. Ты так прекрасна, моя любовь! 

*** * ***

Мы выходим в объятый пламенем город. Вы, в страхе спасающие свои жизни букашки, натыкаетесь на нас и, заорав еще громче, шарахаетесь в стороны. Что вас так пугает: кровь на наших лицах или то ощущение свободы и силы, которое исходит от нас? Дру ластится ко мне, как в первые дни моей не-жизни. 

\- Где вы были? Пора убираться отсюда, - ворчит Ангелус. 

\- Мой малыш Спайк, только что убил Истребительницу. - Дру такая гордая, как будто сделала это сама. А я смотрю, как ты умолкаешь на полуслове, Сир. Ты изумлен и… Что за чувство читаю я на твоем лице? Почему так темнеет лицо Дарлы, смотрящей на тебя. Почему лицо Дру становится похоже на хитрую лисью мордочку? Я не успеваю понять, что за чувство промелькнуло в твоих глазах. Да, это и не важно. Главное, моя принцесса смотрит на меня и только на меня. Как раньше. Мы снова вместе, и твоя тень, Сир, не заслоняет наши чувства, нашу почти болезненную привязанность друг к другу. 

О Дру! Я снова начал писать стихи. Только не на бумаге. Они звучат во мне, в моей голове, в моем сердце. Я черпаю свое вдохновение в тебе, Дру, я посвящаю их тебе, luv, но никогда никому не расскажу о них… 

Твои губы раскрыты призывно,  
Отражается пламя в глазах.  
Как прекрасна, порочно-невинна  
Ярко-красная кровь на клыках.

Рук холодных чуть слышно касанье,  
Мне не важно, что было со мной.  
Ты всегда разжигаешь желанье  
В том, что было когда-то душой.

Яркий отблеск на траурном небе,  
И дрожит под ногами земля,  
Мы летим, мы не люди, мы ветер.  
Мы над всеми, смеясь и паря.

С каждой новой загубленной жизнью,  
С каждым новым отрезанным днем,  
Расправляю я смятые крылья,  
Забываясь отравленным сном.

Мои мысли слагаются в строки,  
Выплетая любовную нить,  
Я пою тебе, Дру, оду жизни.  
Я узнал - как же сладостно жить!!! 

**Часть четвертая. Наказание**

Я сплю. Мне снится большой винный погреб, заполненный под завязку огромными бочками. Еще спускаясь по каменным ступеням вниз, я чувствую пульсацию, исходящую от них. И чем ниже я спускаюсь, тем сильнее она становится. В самом низу звук совсем оглушает. Тем не менее я прикладываю руку к пузатому боку и вижу, как подрагивают в такт этому биению мои пальцы. Мое горло сжимается от сухости, и я начинаю задыхаться. В поисках отверстия, я обхожу бочку и выдергиваю затычку сразу, как только могу дотянуться до нее рукой. Я подставляю жаждущий рот прямо под бьющую струю красного вина, и успеваю сделать несколько жадных глотков, пока не начинаю чувствовать его вкус. Терпкий сладковатый вкус тягучей красной жидкости. «Странное вино», - проносится у меня в голове, прежде чем я понимаю, что это кровь. Горячая, густая, свежая кровь проникает в рот, наполняя через горло мое страждущее тело….

Я просыпаюсь. От голода. Всепоглощающая жажда захлестывает меня с головой. Как мало я ел в последние дни. Селения, через которые мы проходили, были мало населены. И Сир выбирал жертву-другую, только чтобы мы не загнулись от голода и не привлекали к себе внимания. Ладно, ладно, может именно так и надо, хотя я лучше бы славно закусил целой деревенькой. Одной меньше, одной больше. Но Сир всегда думает по-другому. И вот мы вошли в большой город, *я уже думал, что бы никогда больше не доберемся до большого города* и, стратег хренов!, чуть не попали под лучи восходящего солнца. Пришлось спешно искать убежище, на целый день, на голодный желудок. Нашли. Жалкую халупку, единственное достоинство которой в занавешенных окнах. Успели. Маленькая комната тесна даже для двоих, нам же пришлось разместиться в ней всем вместе, вчетвером. 

Я провалился в беспамятство раньше, чем Сир начал распределять спальные места. Как я сел у стены, так и отключился. И плевать мне, доволен ты или нет. 

*** * ***

Я открываю глаза и осматриваюсь. 

Дарла и Дру, обнявшись, спят в дальнем углу на каком-то тряпье. Как же холодно. Смертным никогда не испытать ничего подобного. Когда мы голодны, могильный холод сковывает наши конечности, а внутренности раздирает огонь, тот самый всепоглощающий огонь, понять который невозможно, его можно только почувствовать. Почувствовать, став вампиром. 

Ты лежишь ближе всех. Даже во сне твои брови нахмурены, даже в забытьи ты чем-то недоволен. Твоя голова слегка повернута в мою сторону, и создается впечатление, что это именно я причина твоего недовольства. Чем я не угодил теперь? Я даже занял меньше всех места. После Китая ты придираешься ко мне еще больше. Я чувствую, как ты наблюдаешь за мной. Твой взгляд жжет мне спину, преследует меня в темноте, изучает мое лицо. Что тебе надо от меня, Ангелус? Что так мучает тебя? Может быть то, что ты, живущий вдвое дольше, еще не убил ни одной истребительницы? Мне кажется, я знаю, почему ты не делаешь этого. Ты боишься. Потому что ты такой же, как все. Мелкая сошка, наделенная призраком власти по праву обращения. Ты - второй. Между тобой и Мастером только Дарла. А я - никто, я - ниже. Но ты боишься, а я - нет. Я в который раз плюю на ваши гребаные правила. Ты просто завидуешь мне, Ангелус. И черная зависть снедает тебя, сжигая все внутри, сильнее жажды. 

Я так увлекся своими размышлениями, что не замечаю, что ты уже открыл глаза. Мы молча смотрим друг на друга. О чем ты думаешь сейчас, мой темноглазый Сир? Что-то непохоже, что ты собираешься с мыслями для чтения мне очередной морали. То, что я вижу, вообще ни на что не похоже. Ты так смотришь на меня, что я почти забываю о жажде. Твои глаза темнеют, но не наполняются бешенством. Я ничего не понимаю. Я почти под гипнозом. Я представляю, как я подползаю к тебе поближе и сажусь рядом. Зачем? Я не понимаю. Но от тебя идет что-то такое, что я почти физически хочу это сделать. Оказаться к тебе поближе. Я отрываю спину от стены, чтобы сделать это… 

Дарла резко садится на своем ложе. От ее движения просыпается и Дру. 

Ангелус моргает, и я откидываюсь обратно. Я как будто просыпаюсь снова. Что это было? Что за новую игру ты придумал, Сир? Я изумленно смотрю на тебя, но ты уже, как обычно, не обращаешь на меня внимания. Ты легко целуешь Дру в щеку и жарко присасываешься к Дарле. 

Дру хихикает, уматывает с ложа и подходит ко мне. 

\- Пойдем, моя злая голодная собачка. - Может быть, это с голодухи она не замечает моей растерянности. - Уже можно выйти и поесть. Оставим их. Пусть развлекаются, как хотят. 

Я вспоминаю, как я хочу есть. И жажда возвращается с новой силой. Мы выходим на улицу, и под рассеянным светом луны различаем фигуры людей, много людей. Кровавый ад, сколько в этом городе еды! Ну, тебя к черту, Сир! С твоими загадками и вывертами. Я и сам начал размышлять черт знает о чем. Жизнь намного проще: главное вовремя подкрепиться, крепко повеселиться и хорошо потрахаться. Тебе, наверное, с голоду привиделись все твои знаменитые правила. «Приятного аппетита, Сир», - подумал я, вонзая клыки в шею первой за этот вечер жертвы. 

*** * ***

С каждым часом ты злишься все сильнее и сильнее. Эта гремучая смесь бешенства, ярости и бессилия вырывается из тебя таким мощным потоком, что находиться рядом с тобой просто небезопасно. Даже я прикусываю язык, и лишний раз не отсвечиваю. Бич Европы. Теперь я вижу перед собой именно его. Ты мучаешь одну жертву за другой, а мы должны смотреть, подходить к пище, когда ты позволишь, глотать столько, сколько ты разрешишь. И не делать ошибок. Гребаных ошибок в установленных тобой правилах. 

Дарла сидит как изваяние. На ее лице застыла гримаса восхищения. Она умеет притворяться часами. Дру смотрит стеклянными глазами. Ей тоже хорошо: она витает где-то в своем мире, но не нарушает правил. Маюсь только я. Я смотрю, я молчу, но мне тяжело. 

Это продолжается целую вечность. Час за часом. День за днем. И я ошибаюсь. Ты знал, что я обязательно ошибусь. Я отворачиваюсь. Всего на миг. Просто отворачиваю голову, чтобы тут же повернуть ее обратно. 

Ты бросаешься ко мне, как будто все это время ждешь именно от меня каких-то действий. 

\- Ты нарушил правила, Спайк! 

Я поднимаю к тебе голову, чтобы твой кулак влетел в мое лицо. Я отлетаю далеко назад, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Я успеваю только приподняться, отплевываясь, как ты снова оказываешься рядом со мной. Ты подхватываешь меня за грудки и припечатываешь к стене. Ты стоишь так близко, что я чувствую на своем лице твое обжигающее дыханье. Я смотрю тебе прямо в глаза, твои полыхающие яростью (?) глаза, и на один миг мне приходит в голову безумная идея, что ты… Но нет. Ты перехватываешь мою руку и, подняв ее, прижимаешь к стене. Потом мягко, почти нежно, расправляешь мою ладонь своей. 

Снова твоя чертова кривая ухмылка. 

Ты резко размахиваешься, и железный костыль прибивает к стене мою распластанную ладонь. Я взвываю от боли. Но ты все также близко. Ты изучаешь меня, как орнитолог новое поступление в своей коллекции. Я замолкаю и отворачиваюсь, чтоб только не видеть твои глаза. Я опять не понимаю, что ты хочешь прочитать на моем лице. А когда я не понимаю, я злюсь еще сильнее. 

Я отворачиваю от ТЕБЯ лицо, и натыкаюсь взглядом на костыль, торчащий из моей сведенной судорогой ладони. Я смотрю на него и вдруг начинаю истерично хохотать: мое больное воображение - затычка, бочка, текущая красная жидкость с дурманящим запахом… 

Ты отскакиваешь от меня, как ошпаренный. Это я уже понимаю. Эй, Ангелус, что случилось? Ты случайно угодил под бьющий из моей руки фонтан? Ты не обжегся, приятель? 

Ты опять заставишь меня голодать? Я вытерпел это один раз, надеюсь, что вынесу снова. Я не доставлю тебе такого удовольствия: видеть, как я схожу с ума. Может быть, я не сойду с ума. Ты повторяешься, pet! 

Ты направляешься к женщинам. Дарла все также сидит с застывшим выражением восхищения на лице. Но ты направляешься к Дру. Ты опускаешься на колени перед ней и целуешь. О господи, нет! Я знаю, что вы все были вместе до меня. Но я никогда не думал об этом, никогда не видел этого. О господи, нет! Только не Дру. 

Ты имеешь ее прямо на моих глазах. Я умираю в агонии, которую даже не пытаюсь скрыть. Дарла внимательно изучает мое лицо и злорадно ухмыляется. Она поддерживает Дру за плечи, в то время как Ангелус делает свое дело. Но Дру!!! Что ты делаешь, любовь моя!?! Ты даже не пытаешься остановить его. Ты в таком трансе, что ничего не соображаешь, или тебе все равно? Или тебе он нравится больше? О Господи! 

Я начинаю опускаться на колени, не чувствуя боли. Проткнутая рука натягивается как струна. Я падаю на пол в тот момент, когда штырь раздирает мою руку и остается торчать в стене, в тот момент, когда вопль Дру сливается с победным рычаньем Сира. Мы все опустошенно замираем на полу. 

Я сворачиваюсь, закрывая лицо руками. Твой удар достиг цели. Ну что ж, Сир, надо отдать тебе должное: ты всегда найдешь новый способ сделать мне больно. Невыносимо больно. 

Почему, Сир? ЗА ЧТО?????!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Часть пятая. Ненависть**

…не-на-ви-жу… не-на-ви-жу… Оказывается, ненависть вполне реальное чувство... Она имеет королевский синий цвет... Она обволакивает тебя... Она заполняет собой всю пустоту внутри тебя...

Ненависть… Я шепчу это слово разбитыми губами, баюкая свою разодранную руку, я смакую его вкус, как растягивают удовольствие от любимого лакомства. Ненависть окутывает меня своим темно-синим покрывалом. Ненависть погружает меня глубоко в никуда. Я больше ничего не хочу. 

Не хочу ощущать себя свободным. Не хочу есть. Не хочу любить Дру. Мне все равно, вонзишь ты кол в мое сердце или оставишь «жить». Я не хочу открывать глаза, потому что тогда, наверное, я увижу ваши лица. А я еще не готов к этому. Но так, зажмурившись, еще хуже: я вижу тебя, Дру, обнимающую это чудовище за плечи. Я вижу твое лицо, горящее от возбуждения. Я чувствую твой запах, такой знакомый мне до боли запах твоего возбуждения. Я вижу этого ублюдка, совокупляющегося с тобой. При этом Дарла не считается, зритель - только я. Театр одного зрителя… Это даже смешно, если бы не было так больно… 

Я слышу звук шагов, и совершенно точно знаю, кто подходит ко мне. Я узнаю тебя по запаху, Сир. Это запах моей ненависти. Я слышу, как ты присаживаешься на корточки совсем рядом. Я НЕ БУДУ смотреть на тебя. 

\- Теперь ты все понял, Спайк? - ты спрашиваешь так мягко и ласково, видимо, я действительно доставил тебе удовольствие. - Ты не можешь идти против меня. Я всегда буду сильнее, быстрее, умнее. А ты просто дурак, если до сих пор думаешь, что сможешь обойти меня. 

Но я уже не слушаю тебя, ослепленный догадкой. Нет, я не дурак. Страдания заставляют понимать внутреннюю суть вещей. И если б я не был так поглощен Дру, я бы все понял раньше: ТЫ. МЕНЯ. ХОЧЕШЬ. 

Проклятый ублюдок хочет меня. Хм, удивительно, какая ясность мысли приходит в состоянии психопатической ненависти... 

Боль терзает мое мертвое сердце. Как же я был опьянен тобой, Дру! Ты знала это и смеялась. Знала и играла со мной, как кошка с мышью. А я? Я ничего не замечал. Я восхищался тобой, Дру! Ты пугала меня, моя безумная принцесса. Ты завораживала меня своей красотой, грацией, обманчивой хрупкостью… И я любил тебя. И считал, что это благословение. Дар, который я не заслуживаю… Теперь же я думаю, что просто подчинялся той тяге, которую испытывает Дитя к своему создателю. Может быть, я просто хотел, чтобы любили меня… 

Все, что было меж нас смыто кровью  
Я еще до конца не постиг:  
Все, что я называю любовью  
Для тебя незначительный миг

В сердце мертвом любовь тлела жарко,  
Все вокруг истребляя огнем  
Я тонул, задыхался, я плакал  
Жил как ты, для тебя одним днем

Закрывая глаза, вижу снова  
Тот твой образ, что создал себе  
Я не помню, не слышу ни слова.  
Что ты, Сир, говоришь о судьбе?

Свое сердце зарыв в сладкой боли,  
Свои грезы создав наяву,  
Помня вкус сладкой жертвенной крови,  
Я был жив. Больше я не живу.

В сердце пусто, в груди словно камень  
Я с тоской поджидаю рассвет  
Может быть, этот утренний пламень  
Мне найдет на вопросы ответ…

Ну, нет. Так далеко это не зайдет. К черту эти долбаные стихи, от них всегда одни неприятности, мне никогда не везло ни со стихами, ни с теми, кому они посвящаются… 

Я медленно возвращаюсь в этот мир. Сколько еще унижений мне предстоит пережить из-за прихоти нашего Сира? Я возвращаюсь с обжигающей сердце злобой, которая снова вливает силы в мои вены. Злость бежит по моим жилам, вместо крови, которая почти вся вытекла, злость кружит мне голову, как выдержанное вино, злость дает мне силы. Я возвращаюсь к твоим словам. 

\- Теперь ты понял, Спайк? 

Я готов. Я открываю глаза. Ты просто упиваешься своей победой надо мной, раздуваешься от собственной значимости. Рано радуешься, Ангелус. Для тебя все еще только начинается, а вот мне больше нечего терять и в не-жизни. 

Я просто открываю глаза. Я еще ничего не хочу сказать ими. Но ты замолкаешь. Что ты видишь? Хм… Хочешь посмотреть еще? Я растягиваю губы в улыбке, своей самой сексапильной улыбке: «как-я-хочу-тебя-дорогой-мой». Я так облизываю губы от засохшей крови, что почти физически слышу, как ты начинаешь дышать чаще, если бы ты вообще дышал. Хочешь поиграть? О-т-л-и-ч-н-о! Но в эту игру могут играть двое. И ты скоро в этом убедишься… 

Ты с трудом находишь силы, чтобы отойти от меня. Я вижу это. Я не умел играть раньше, но я быстро учусь… О, как же я буду учиться! Тем более что на этот раз ты забыл установить правила. Поэтому и мечешься, не зная, что делать со своими желаниями. Утолить свой голод ты не можешь, и мне плевать, что тебя сдерживает: твои принципы, страх, стыд, воспитание… И, кровавый ад, мне все равно! И знаешь почему? Потому что впервые я вижу твою слабость. И будь уверен: я воспользуюсь ею на всю катушку! Теперь все изменилось. Игра перестала быть только твоей привилегией. Будь уверен, Сир, что бы ты теперь не сделал - я отвечу круче! 

Сейчас мой ход. Начну… Да, пожалуй. Нельзя трогать женщин Сира? Но ведь Дарла не твоя женщина, скорее ты ее мужчина. Так что будем пилить это звено, пока оно не порвется. А если выдержит - найдем новое... Ты считаешь меня неосторожным, психованным типом? Ха! Да ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько сумасшедшим я могу быть! Особенно, когда такие шпоры ненависти в боках… 

...не-на-ви-жу... не-на-ви-жу... 

**Часть шестая. Дарла**

Я сделал вид, что простил - для Дру. Я сделал вид, что понял - для Сира. Я сделал вид, что виноват - для Дарлы.

Ничто так не заводит ее, как мое унижение. Значит, ее удивит мое раскаяние. Проклятая старая сука. Личико невинной крошки и глаза старухи. Смотрит на меня с ненавистью, которая стала для нее уже привычкой. От плохих привычек надо избавляться, дорогая. Так говорит Сир. Надо слушать нашего Сира. 

Впереди бал. Ненавижу эти глупые светские развлечения: осторожный поиск жертвы, бесшумное преследование, быстрое иссушение где-нибудь в темном переулке. Это как еда на ходу. Гребаные правила. Но сегодня я готов повеселиться. Это только внешне я выгляжу невинным молодым человеком. Пролетевшие годы пошли мне на пользу. Если даже Сира я могу заставить поступать так, как мне хочется, то у этих жалких смертных вообще нет никакого шанса. Горящие свечи, легкий шорох шелковых платьев, отблеск бриллиантов на обнаженных женских плечах, смешанный запах духов и вожделения - сегодня мне нравится вся эта атмосфера. Я даже не хочу есть. Сегодня мне нужна другая жертва. А вот и хозяин дома. Ангелус приветливо с ним здоровается и представляет Дарлу. Они улыбаются и щебечут какие-то ничего не значащие банальности. Ангелус оглядывается и кивком подзывает нас с Дру поближе. О’кей, мой выход на сцену. Я робко беру Дру за руку и несмело подхожу к хозяину дома. Невинное выражение лица - один из лучших моих трюков. Я знаю, что на фоне блестящего Сира, опытной Дарлы и завораживающей Дру, я выгляжу невинным херувимом, непонятно как залетевшим в эту гоп-компанию. Блин, я выгляжу как гребаная дебютантка бала! Но я знаю, что делаю. Эту долбаную аристократию ничем не проймешь: ни блеском, ни стилем, ни обаянием. С младых ногтей они посвятили свою жизнь развлечениям. Они думают, что все видели, все повидали. Дурачье! Так легко ими манипулировать, что мне почти скучно. Но тут я вспоминаю свою главную цель и улыбаюсь. Итак, невинный, неиспорченный молодой человек. Хм… Неплохо. Хозяин дома заинтересован. Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, я отвечаю открытым, честным взглядом. Бли-и-и-н, только бы меня не стошнило раньше времени. Я нервно поправляю шейный платок и всячески демонстрирую свою якобы неопытность и неискушенность. При этом я прекрасно осознаю, что этот долбаный педик не сможет отвести взгляд от моей белоснежной кожи, чью безупречную гладкость так подчеркивает шелк платка. Я ловлю его взгляд и беспомощно моргаю. Чертов граф-как-его-там облизывает губы и протягивает мне руку для пожатия. Мне! Первому! В обход Дру! Ха. Вот тебе и светские приличия. Я нежно улыбаюсь и вкладываю свою ладонь в его. У него уже руки вспотели от волнения. Легкое пожатие. Я считаю про себя этак до десяти, задерживая его руку в своей. И, отпуская, чуть надавливая, скольжу пальцем по его ладони. Он жмуриться от этой неожиданной ласки. Сир выглядит как хмурое утро. 

\- Не хотите ли вина? 

Ну, это уже совсем не по-хозяйски: уделять внимание только одному гостю. Он поворачивает меня к подносу с бокалами, нежно придерживая за талию. Сир приходит в состояние тихого бешенства. Он терпеть не может, когда трогают его вещи, а то, что он считает меня своей собственностью - сомнению не подлежит. Сволочь. Но я подавляю свой гнев. Не сейчас. Не время торопиться, время все рассчитать и сделать правильно. Я только начинаю подумывать, как бы мне сделать ситуацию подвусмысленнее, как Ангелус, со своей ревностью мне помогает. 

\- Уил, ты не хотел бы потанцевать? 

Он думает, что издевается надо мной. 

\- Ты же первый раз на балу. 

Просек мою игру, гаденыш. 

\- Посмотри, сколько вокруг красивых девушек. 

Я обращаю на него широко открытые, невинные глаза и, смущенно улыбаясь, произношу: 

\- Я бы с удовольствием. 

И выскальзываю из обнимающей меня руки. Граф оглядывает меня плотоядными глазками с головы до ног и обращается к Ангелусу: 

\- Я понимаю ваше… волнение. Если бы среди моих… хм… друзей, был бы столь приятный молодой человек, я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы он пошел потанцевать. 

Сир заливается краской. Ну-у, как его проняло: крови- то в нем совсем мало. 

\- Я… - первый раз вижу, что Ангелус не может подобрать слова. - Это совсем не то, что вы думаете… 

Ну-ну… Я немного неловко кланяюсь им, оставляя Ангелуса, как агнца на закланье, и иду искать партнершу. Неплохая идея, да и есть уже захотелось. О да, вот эта белокурая куколка определенно подойдет. Я мягко обнимаю девичий стан и чувствую нежную ладошку в моей руке. Какая прелестная шейка… Еще один тур вальса, еще немного взвинтить Сира, и я чудесно поужинаю. Шепча всякую белиберду на ушко своей партнерши, я наблюдаю отчаянно жестикулирующего Ангелуса, что-то яростно втолковывающего графу и понимающую улыбку последнего. Они иногда смотрят на меня, и тогда я встречаю взгляд графа нежной улыбкой, а когда я смотрю на Ангелуса - в моих глазах откровенная насмешка. Я знаю, что гремучая смесь невинного лица и опытного, страждущего взгляда, взорвет ситуацию как хороший катализатор. 

Кажется, Сир звереет все больше и больше. К концу второго тура до меня доносятся раскаты яростного спора. В зале смятение. Но у меня нет времени и желания вникать в суть, и я увлекаю свою жертву в сад. Там, почти на главной аллее, под звездным куполом темного неба, под одуряющий аромат цветущих роз, я отнимаю у нее жизнь. Чтобы продлить свою. Несколько жадных глотков, чтобы утолить первый голод, и я начинаю пить медленнее, смакуя тягучую жидкость. На последнем глотке я слышу почти звериный рык, и поднимаю голову. Ангелус. Ты опоздал. Он тоже это понимает, как понимает и то, что сейчас не время выяснять отношения. Его голос дрожит от ярости, но он держит себя в руках. 

\- Иди в дом, Уильям. Забери Дарлу и Дру, и уходите отсюда. Я позабочусь о теле. 

Я безропотно подчиняюсь: встаю и иду мимо него к дому. Он жестко перехватывает меня за руку. 

\- Вытри рот. Он весь в крови, - и протягивает мне платок. Свой белоснежный платок, и при этом не смотрит мне в глаза. 

\- Спасибо. 

Я беру кусочек батиста, дотрагиваясь до его пальцев. Он вздрагивает, а я, не оглядываясь, продолжаю свой путь. В зале уже все спокойно. Под звуки очередного вальса мимо меня проплывают кружащиеся пары. Я обхожу танцующих, ища женщин. Дру я не вижу, зато почти сразу натыкаюсь на Дарлу. Хочешь чего-нибудь новенького, luv? Я посылаю ей самую блядскую улыбочку, которую только могу изобразить. И вижу, как сужаются в гневе ее глаза. Хочешь избить меня? Да пожалуйста, дорогая! Сколько угодно! Давай, прикоснись к моему телу! Тебе понравится! Теперь ее ледяные глаза метают молнии. А когда я подхожу слишком близко, и она чувствует запах свежей крови, новой жертвы - и вовсе впадает в неистовство. 

\- Ты! Это ты во всем виноват! 

Она шипит слишком громко, начиная привлекать к нам внимание. Поэтому я притягиваю ее к себе за талию и прислоняюсь губами к маленькому розовому ушку. 

\- Я знаю. 

Он этой неожиданной дерзости она замирает. Я пользуюсь ее замешательством и легко вливаюсь в толпу танцующих гостей, вальсируя к выходу. Дарла поднимает ко мне лицо. Опасная близость, дорогая. 

\- Сир велел нам уходить,- говорю я, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Она молча кивает, но я чувствую, как начинает дрожать ее тело. От ярости или… Надо выяснить. Непременно. На выходе мы подхватываем Дру и скрываемся в ночной тьме. 

\- Ты опять что-то натворииил? - Дру, как обычно, растягивает слова. Но мне это больше не нравится. - Сир тебя накажет. 

Она злорадствует. Я не успеваю ответить, как ее прерывает Дарла. 

\- Прочь отсюда, сумасшедшая сука. Мы доберемся сами. 

Да, старушка умеет командовать. Дру натянуто хихикает, но исчезает в темноте. Я чувствую на себе взгляд Дарлы и поворачиваюсь к ней. Она одним пальцем поднимает мою голову за подбородок и внимательно изучает лицо, как какого-то диковинного зверька. Холодно, спокойно и чуть брезгливо. 

\- Что он нашел в тебе, жалкий кусок мяса? Что он увидел в твоем лице, что почти решил забыть мое? 

Ты пьяна от бешенства, старушка, или совсем считаешь меня мебелью? Иначе ты не сказала бы и десятой доли всего этого. Дарла сужает глаза. 

-Пошли. 

И направляется дальше по улице, нисколько не сомневаясь, что я иду следом. Я действительно иду. Меня это устраивает. Она распахивает дверь какого-то заброшенного дома и останавливается прямо в прихожей. 

\- Иди сюда, щенок. 

Она хватает меня за плечо, притягивая к себе. И когда я прижимаю ее спиной к стене, путаясь руками под многочисленными юбками, издевательски смеется. Я удивляюсь, что у меня вообще встает на эту холодную, насмехающуюся суку. Это ненависть, ненависть к Сиру движет каждой частью моего тела. И я удивляюсь, когда, добравшись до ее лона, обнаруживаю, что она готова меня принять. Это тоже ненависть. Потому что сегодня она ненавидит Ангелуса почти так же сильно, как и я. Я освобождаю свою восставшую плоть и резко насаживаю Дарлу на свой член. Она вцепляется руками мне в плечи. Мы совокупляемся яростно и молча. Как звери, какими мы и являемся. Только один раз она говорит: 

\- Быстрее. 

Совершенно спокойно, чуть задыхаясь. Я чувствую себя игрушкой, долбаным суррогатным фаллосом в руках скучающей вдовушки. И в этом тоже виноват Ангелус. Я убыстряю темп, и совсем скоро мое холодное семя выплескивается у нее внутри. Я опускаю голову к ее шее, она слегка ослабляет хватку. Вот и все. В принципе, мне достаточно. Но я недооценил Дарлу. Видимо, по ее мнению, игрушка еще не справилась со своей ролью. 

\- Еще, продолжай. 

Ненасытная, старая сука. Ярость яркой вспышкой ослепляет меня и придает силы. В первый раз за все время совместного существования я с готовностью выполняю ее приказ. В первый раз наши желания совпадают. У нас разные цели, но одно средство для их достижения. Я медленно начинаю двигаться, чувствуя как быстро твердеет мой член. Она начинает постанывать в такт моим толчкам. И только я вхожу во вкус, сука снова являет мне свою мерзкую сущность. 

\- Все. Хватит. Я сыта. 

Штамп поставлен. Игрушка опробована. Теперь ее интересует только Сир. Быстрее добраться до него, чтобы не растерять этот запах внутри. Чужой запах. Мой запах. 

Я молча сопровождаю ее по темным улицам. Мы заходим в снятый Ангелусом дом. Его еще нет, и Дарла мечется в нетерпении из угла в угол. Дру мрачно сверкает глазами и предусмотрительно молчит. Я, как обычно, сажусь у дальней стены и замираю. Я жду. Терпеливо жду твоего возвращения, Сир. И вот ты открываешь дверь, впуская внутрь предутренний воздух. Оглядываешь всех нас, мрачно хмурясь, когда натыкаешься на меня. И идешь в мою сторону. Дарла резко вырастает на твоем пути, с вызовом подняв голову, сильная и насмешливая. Ты чувствуешь мой запах внутри нее и замираешь, как зверь почуявший опасность. Я вижу, как напрягаются мышцы на твоей спине. Я представляю, какое изумление сейчас написано на твоем лице. Ты отказываешься верить? Ты принюхиваешься снова и снова. Наконец, медленно поворачиваешься обратно ко мне. Сквозь опущенные ресницы я смотрю на тебя: белое, застывшее от ярости лицо, тонкие сжатые в полоску губы, раздувающиеся от бешенства ноздри. Медленно, очень медленно твое красивое лицо меняется и вот, кажется, через тысячу лет, я вижу белые клыки и желтый блеск глаз. Я жду, еще не время. Ты еще слишком далеко от меня. Шаг, еще шаг, и еще. Пора. В такт твоим движениям я поднимаю глаза. Медленно и спокойно. Если бы я изобразил «а-что-случилось», ты бы убил меня. Если бы я показал «что-съел-козел?», ты бы развеял мой пепел под свою долбаную музыку. О нет, Сир! Я поднимаю глаза и смотрю прямо в твои. Я вкладываю в свой взгляд всю пустоту одиночества, всю боль неудовлетворенности, всю тоску ожидания, все желание обладать и отдавать. Ты замер, ты в смятении, ты в ужасе. Кажется, ты даже не замечаешь, как меняется твое лицо. Твои темные глаза, как горящие угли, мне кажется, что они обжигают. Я чувствую эти пульсирующие жаркие волны, исходящие от тебя. Я плавлюсь, я тону, погружаясь в твои глаза все глубже и глубже. Мой рот приоткрывается. Ты переводишь взгляд на мои губы, непроизвольно облизывая свои, пересохшие от волнения. Я прихожу в себя. Черт бы побрал твои гипнотические глаза! Я чуть не испортил игру! Я снова смотрю на тебя, но теперь смущенно моргаю, опуская ресницы. Кажется, я даже краснею. Я внутренне ликую, но надеваю на лицо маску смирения, тоски и бесконечного одиночества, стараясь не думать, почему с каждым разом эта игра дается мне все легче. И почему я настолько убедителен, что даже твой сверхчуткий нос не чует подвоха. Ты отступаешь, Ангелус, и я вижу презрительную улыбку Дарлы. Да, этот раунд ты проиграл, Сир. Проиграл по всем статьям. 

**Часть седьмая. Дру**

Все пошло вразнос. Похоже, наша семья никогда не будет прежней. Ну и чудненько. Перемены - это всегда хорошо. Тем более такие. Улыбаясь, я поворачиваюсь к Дру. Она полулежит на старинной кушетке. Свечи отбрасывают чудные тени на ее прекрасный лик. Еще неделю назад я не посмел бы и надеяться провести хоть час наедине с ней, в отрыве от семьи. Но теперь… Этот старый, пустующий дом на окраине города, как будто создан для нас. Только я и Дру, как угодно долго вместе. Наедине. Я хихикаю, представляя какие разборки происходят сейчас в нашем доме в центре города.

\- У Сира и Дарлы большие проблемы, у Сира и Дарлы большие проблемы, - поет Дру, как всегда читая мои мысли. 

\- Да, детка, большие. Но это нас не касается. Сегодня мы здесь одни. И время принадлежит нам. 

В глазах Дру бегают искорки. Она протягивает руку за бокалом. Еще сюрприз, детка. Эта красная жидкость, переливающаяся в хрустале, кровь. Свежая и даже чуть теплая. Я припас парочку жертв в соседней комнате. Они крепко связаны и не потревожат нас своими криками. Дру пьет маленькими глоточками, призывно глядя на меня. Я опускаюсь перед ней на колени и начинаю ослаблять шнуровку ее корсета, каждый раз оставляя легкий поцелуй на оголяющейся коже. Медленно и нежно я освобождаю ее от одежды. Теперь я могу начать исследовать ее прекрасное тело дюйм за дюймом. Чуть коснуться за ушком, провести кончиком языка по изящному завитку ушной раковины, задержавшись на мочке. М-м, какая ты сладкая, моя девочка. Влажными, едва ощутимыми касаниями губ я прокладываю дорожку по ее шее вниз, приникнув глубоким поцелуем к впадине ключицы. Руки Дру гладят меня по плечам, чуть царапая ногтями, скользят по шее, забираются в волосы, и снова начинают свое путешествие к плечам. Восхитительно. Я возвращаюсь обратно по другой стороне шеи, приникая к другому ушку. Потом наклоняюсь к ее лицу. Ее губы приоткрываются. Я очерчиваю их языком и отступаю. Она тянется к моему лицу, но я возвращаюсь к впадинке около горла и продолжаю ласкать ее нежную кожу. Все ниже и ниже, кончиком языка и влажными губами, обводя и надавливая, возвращаясь и замирая, впитывая каждую клеточку ее тела. Дру постанывает, дрожит, пытаясь опустить мою голову как можно ниже. Я подчиняюсь. Сегодня будет все, как ты хочешь, моя Принцесса. Я облизываю внутреннюю поверхность ее стройных бедер и, наконец, накрываю губами нежный розовый бутон ее желания. Я осторожно посасываю его, затем слегка сжимаю. Ее стоны переходят в крики, и я усиливаю нажим. Мои движения становятся резкими, настойчивыми, почти безжалостными. Дру в сладостной агонии лепечет что-то неразборчивое и взрывается, выгибаясь подо мной как тонкая, натянутая струна, издавая безумные низкие стоны и комкая покрывало руками. Все только для тебя, моя девочка. Я отодвигаюсь на несколько мгновений, и снова приникаю к шелковистому влажному местечку. На этот раз я уделяю больше внимания ее такой притягательной расщелине. Я погружаю свой язык в ее глубину. Голова Дру мечется по подушке. «Спайк, Спайк, Спайк», - вторит тихий шепот Дру толчкам моего языка. «СПАЙК!», - кричит она, когда я заменяю свой язык жаждущим, пульсирующим членом… 

*** * ***

Кажется, только что занимался рассвет, и вот уже на небе зажигаются первые звезды. Мы можем выйти, но мы уже сыты, как кровью, так и друг другом. Дру благодарно смотрит на меня, нежно играя моими волосами. 

\- Любимая, так может быть всегда. Все время. Давай уедем? Вдвоем? На черта нам это старичье, с их долбаными правилами и запретами. Умерев, они разучились жить… 

И тут с треском распахивается дверь, и я вижу насмешливую улыбку Сира. Позади стоит все еще недовольная, но уже успокоившаяся Дарла. 

\- Ну, что, детки, развлеклись? - улыбка Ангелуса из насмешливой превращается в сардоническую. - Но нам уже пора. 

\- Мы никуда не пойдем, - сквозь зубы цежу я. - Мы… 

\- Папочка! 

С этим радостным воплем моя (моя?) Дру летит навстречу его раскрытым объятиям. И в этот момент я понимаю: я все потерял… 

Хотя, если подумать, то… Разве можно потерять то, что никогда не имел? Вот, будучи живым, я - да, имел многое. У меня была семья, где мне были рады. Я был влюблен в стерву, но в честную стерву, которая не скрывала своего пренебрежения и говорила мне прямо в лицо: «Ты ниже меня». 

Да, Сессили никогда не расточала медовых улыбок и томных взглядов, заставляя поверить в то, что меня можно любить. Можно желать. Можно… растоптать и выкинуть, когда более подходящий объект появится на горизонте. Я пью до дна эту чашу унижений, поднесенную заботливой рукой любящей (?) женщины. Ну, что ж, время для последнего удара. Я поднимаю голову и встречаю взгляд Сира. Давай, Ангелус, твой выход. Ты победил. Снова. Ты доказал, что я всегда буду вторым. Я получил силу и бессмертие вместе с четким осознанием своей вторичности; я получил любовь и страсть вместе с разочарованием и болью… Я должен был помнить, что бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке. Но я предпочел не обращать внимания на голос своей совести и продал душу ради призрачной возможности изменить свою жизнь. Но цена… Цена оказалась слишком высока. Мечта получить новую судьбу обернулась кошмаром. И теперь мне все равно, что со мной будет. Так что давай, Сир, верши свой суд, воздай мне по заслугам. Может, в аду я найду покой. Только вечным мукам под силу стереть все то, что еще осталось от вечного неудачника Уилла. Я смотрю в янтарные, глубокие глаза и почти жажду распыления. Пощади меня, Сир. Хоть раз. Один единственный. Я больше не могу выносить вид счастливой Дру, прильнувшей к твоему сильному телу с выражением обретенного рая на прекрасном лице. Я не могу больше выполнять все прихоти торжествующей старой стервы только потому, что она наша родительница. И, самое главное, я больше не могу выносить твое превосходство! 

Да… Размечтался. Как будто Ангелус, Бич Европы, отпустит кого-нибудь так легко. Тем более что игрушка еще не надоела, еще не оправдала ВСЕХ ожиданий. Надменная, снисходительная улыбка искривляет безупречные губы. 

\- Идем, Уильям. Карета ждет. 

И я покорно иду следом за своей стаей, ибо назвать семьей это сборище зверья я не могу. 

*** * ***

Снова дорога. Новый город, новый дом, старые правила… Как же мне все надоело! Оцепенение, сковавшее мое тело, проходит. Привычная ярость наполняет мою кровь. Хочется снова вступить в схватку с судьбой… Я уже не могу понять, какого черта я был таким патетичным? Ах, бедненького обманули и предали! Зарыдать бы еще, чтоб уже совсем дополнить картину законченного неудачника Уильяма. Какого черта я тогда становился вампиром? Чтобы навсегда оставить позади эту унылую, очкастую тень. И я это сделаю! Подумаешь, Дру обожает Сира! Ах, моя Принцесса не только моя… Да мы все одиноки в этом долбанном мире! Какая-нибудь сука одним усилием выпихнет вас в этот гребаный мир, и вы летите, приплясывая или воя, прямиком до могилы. И если уж мне повезло продлить этот полет до бесконечности, то надо наслаждаться процессом! Так, что у нас в повестке дня? Хм, думаю, надо обновить новое жилище. Я притягиваю Дру к себе и смачно целую. Мне плевать, детка, о ком именно ты сейчас думаешь, пока твое тело доставляет МНЕ удовольствие. Рыча, я бросаю мою Принцессу на ковер, срывая платье с точеных плеч, вниз, с безупречной груди и тонкой талии, со стройных бедер и бесконечно длинных ног… Помнишь прошлую ночь, детка? Теперь тебе будет с чем сравнивать. Я раздвигаю ей ноги, и вторгаюсь в тело одним резким жестким ударом. Раз мы животные, то пора и вести себя соответственно. Я не хочу больше отдавать, хочу только брать! А ты, если постараешься, можешь тоже успеть ухватить свой кусочек наслаждения. Мы рычим и царапаемся, совокупляясь как два диких зверя. Мы ничего не слышим, кроме наших стонов, мы не замечаем ничего вокруг, кроме яростного колебания наших тел. Через долгое время Дру откидывается назад, а я все еще ненасытен. Я все еще хочу утопить свою бессильную ярость в ее теле. Вдруг чья-то холодная рука опускается мне на спину, я оборачиваюсь: Дарла. Возбужденная Дарла с горящими глазами. Сколько времени они с Сиром смотрят на нас? Сколько времени потребовалось ему, чтобы отпустить ее поиграть с нами? Ангелус сидит в кресле, как зритель на представлении, и смотрит. Черные жаркие бездонные глаза. Show time, pet. Хочешь зрелища? Сейчас ты его получишь! 

Я тяну Дарлу за руку вниз на ковер. Дежа вю: я снова рычу, стягивая платье с точеных плеч, вниз, с полной груди, тонкой талии, роскошных бедер, бесконечно длинных ног… И у нас тоже есть кусочек ночи, который можно вспомнить, и тоже скоро будут новые воспоминания. Если не смотреть в лицо, то полное ощущение одинаковости. Моя Принцесса и Старая Стерва ОДИНАКОВЫ. И какая, на хрен, разница кто из них кто, через несколько минут меня это перестает интересовать. Есть только я и мои желания, я и моя неутомимая ярость, я и вожделеющий Сир, смотрящий долгое представление из первого ряда… 

*** * ***

Как же все проголодались! Прокувыркавшись весь день, я с трудом дождался заката. Я больше не смотрел на Ангелуса, но его голос, давший сигнал к охоте, рассказал мне многое. Я все еще в игре. Мы вышли в ночь, четыре голодных волка. Нет, моя стая больше похожа на шакалов, питающихся падалью. Я отстаю. Искать случайные жертвы - все равно, что резать овец в загоне. Моя ярость поутихла, зато ей на смену пришло нечто другое. Смесь голода, ожидания и возрастающего желания чего-то нового. Омута ощущений и яркой вспышки адреналина. А раз уж Истребительницы нет под рукой, то можно и волку сцепиться со сворой собак, все интересней. Я сворачиваю на боковую улицу. Все дальше и дальше из цивильного города, быстрее и быстрее по узеньким проулкам к докам. Не знаю почему, но меня тянет в доки, и я иду на усиливающийся запах моря, дразнящий ноздри. Что мне нравится в положении вампира, так это ощущение собственной силы. Когда скользишь в темноте, и чувствуешь себя всемогущим. Властным дарить жизнь или смерть. И эта тьма вокруг… Тьма обволакивает меня, поддерживает, укрывает. Я хочу слиться с темнотой, раствориться в ней, разделить ее силу. Я срываю с себя надоевший сюртук, обрыдлый шелковый жилет и белоснежную рубашку, осточертевший галстук. Ночная прохлада Марселя приятно овевает мою кожу. Мой бег столь стремителен, что я почти лечу. Никаких сковывающих меня рамок, никаких условностей и светских приличий. Да, вот это мое! Это - я. Меня зовут Спайк и точка. Finita. The End. Больше никаких глупых надежд и иллюзий. Хочу то, что вижу - беру то, что хочу. Это очень просто. Да и жизнь - очень простая штука. Жаль, что не додумался до этого раньше. Избежал бы многих унижений. Стоп! Не оглядываться. Не жалеть. Еще парочка новых правил. МОИХ правил. Хм. А это идея: зачем жить по чужим правилам, если можно создать собственные? Но мне не дают обдумать эту несомненно важную мысль до конца: чей-то ленивый голос с акцентом кокни (черт, откуда во Франции столько англичан?) произносит: 

\- Какой милый маальчик… и так даалеко от дома… 

Черт, мне нравится его акцент! Надо будет попробовать… Я улыбаюсь ему почти нежно, одновременно выламывая железный прут из металлического хлама, которым изобилуют доки. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не откааажешься познакомиться со мной по-блииже? - издевательски цежу я, копируя его акцент. Ему что-то не нравится, и драка становиться неизбежной реальностью. Я совсем не против. Он - всего лишь смертный. Пара обманных ударов, и железный прут в моей руке опускается на его голову. Не слишком сильно, только, чтобы оглушить. Кровь я добуду сам. Наклонившись над телом, я запускаю клыки в его шею, насыщаясь влагой и неведомым мне смешанным запахом моря, табака, бурбона и пота, исходящим от него. Черт, как же мне это нравится! Он приходит в себя и пытается вырваться, крича во всю глотку. Так даже еще лучше. Его вопли затихают, тело последний раз вздрагивает и замирает. Я сдираю с него штормовку, натягиваю ее на мой обнаженный, разгоряченный торс. Я собираюсь уйти, но не тут-то было. Видимо, его крики были услышаны, и с нарастающим топотом близится помощь. Их не пугают окровавленные клыки и желтые глаза. Они слишком пьяны и безрассудны. Я ухмыляюсь, и снова поднимаю свой прут. Не важно, сколько их, я готов поиграть в эту игру снова. 

Признаюсь, второй раунд дался мне намного тяжелее. Один, второй, третий… Они нападали на меня по одиночке и все вместе, и многие их удары достигли цели. Но я был сильнее. Я убивал их одного за другим, уже не заботясь о сохранности крови в их телах. Наконец я остался один, обессиленный и довольный. Никогда так не чувствуешь биение жизни, как в тот момент, когда отбираешь ее! Я отбросил прут, выпрямился и, широко раскинув руки, счастливо захохотал в ночное небо. Вот он, омут ощущений и всплеск адреналина. Пошатываясь, я двинулся прочь, прихватив откатившуюся с поля битвы бутылку бурбона. Скоротаю «приятный» путь домой, прикладываясь к ней прямо из горлышка. Начну прямо сейчас. 

*** * ***

Я вернулся к своей стае в очень приподнятом настроении. Нет, что ни говори, ничто так не бодрит, как хорошая драка. Ну, и хотя бы одна бутылка бурбона, конечно! Я вваливаюсь в дом пьяный, в грязном бушлате, с разбитым лицом - в общем, очень довольный собой. Впервые за долгое время. Пьяно покачиваясь, я разглядываю безупречно одетого джентльмена и пару восхитительных леди… Ха, леди… Видал я этих ледей! Во всяких позах! О, это мысль! Я растягиваю разбитые губы в глумливой усмешке и произношу с вновь приобретенным акцентом: 

\- Ну чтоо, детки, потрахаемся? 

**Часть восьмая. Жертвы**

Как скууууушноооо… И на фига мы вернулись в эту долбаную страну? Сиру захотелось острых ощущений? Но война не единственное время, когда можно их получить. Уж я-то знаю… Я довольно потянулся, вспоминая прошедший день. С тех пор, как мы стали спать все вместе (вот умора, ну прям большая и дружная семья) наша не-жизнь стала протекать значительно веселее. Но ведь все могло быть еще лучше. Я оглянулся и посмотрел на кровать. Представшая картина была достойна кисти как-его-там? Босха? Не важно. Впервые я не почувствовал раздражения, разглядывая Ангелуса, спящего в окружении красавиц брюнетки и блондинки. Да, зрелище просто завораживающее. Присоединиться, что ли? Хм, пожалуй, нет. Уже стемнело, скоро пойдем на охоту. Я подошел к Дру и лизнул ее маленькое ушко: «Просыпайся, спящая красавица». Новая мысль посетила мою голову, и, прежде чем я сам успел опомниться, я наклонился к Сиру и слегка куснул его за ухо. «Ммммм, тебя это тоже касается», - промурлыкал я. Темные глубокие глаза распахнулись и посмотрели на меня с нежностью… Офигеть. Он что, еще не проснулся? Точно. Опомнился, рывком вскочил с постели и стал одеваться. Я лениво подумал, что эти католики и после смерти такие же упрямые ослы, как и до. Генрих был прав, посоветовав их вожаку поцеловать его в задницу. Кстати о задницах: великолепный экземпляр одной из них только что скрылся в штанах. Жаль. Нет, правда: кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, почему надо отказываться от удовольствия? Если б еще он был ко мне равнодушен - это можно было бы понять. Но я же вижу, как он на меня смотрит. Когда он случайно касается меня в нашей общей постели, пароксизмы удовольствия сотрясают его тело. Он смотрит на меня так, что я просто плавлюсь под этими жаркими взглядами. Но как только я придвигаюсь ближе, когда касаюсь его великолепного тела, этот придурок отшатывается с видом оскорбленной добродетели. И это столетний вампир, Бич Европы, наш Сир, бла-бла-бла… Нет, объясните мне: кого он стесняется? Дарле уже наплевать, кто будет мне отсасывать: Дру, Ангелус или она сама. Кстати, она просто неподражаема в этом… Надо будет попросить ее дать несколько уроков Дру. Впрочем нет, я уже давно ничего и ни у кого не прошу. Вот и Сира я не буду просить разнообразить наш милый семейный секс. «Хочу то, что вижу - беру то, что хочу», помните? Вот прямо на охоте и начну.

…Ты стоял на коленях возле жертвы, погрузив свои клыки в ее шею. Женщин не было видно рядом. И я рискнул. Я опустился с другой стороны от девушки, медленно провел острым ногтем по ее шее, начиная кровоточащий разрез прямо от твоих сосущих губ. Ты замер от еле ощутимого прикосновения моего пальца к твоему рту, и поднял на меня глаза. Я призывно посмотрел на тебя, и нарочито медленно стал опускать голову к занятой тобой шее. Наверное, ты не поверил своим глазам, поэтому остался на месте. Мои зубы впились в податливую плоть, мои глаза так близко к твоим, моя щека вплотную прижалась к твоей, мои губы одним уголком соприкасаются с твоими. Черт, самое простое сейчас было бы повернуть к тебе голову. Но нет, мы все еще играем в игру «ничего не происходит». Ты судорожно сглатываешь, и резко отталкиваешь меня. Я теряю равновесие и сажусь на землю. Мы молчим. Что мы можем сказать друг другу, чтобы понять где правда, а где ложь? Я растягиваю губы в улыбке, прикусывая нижнюю губу, потом кончиком языка начинаю медленно очищать от крови свой рот. Ты бледен и нем, ты заворожен. Я стираю пальцем каплю крови со своей щеки и облизываю, глубоко забрав палец в рот, надавливая на него языком. Интересно, что я сейчас обсасываю в твоем воображении? Ты рычишь и со страстью впиваешься в горло уже бездыханной жертвы. Брось! Для тебя приготовлена другая мертвая плоть, плоть, жаждущая твоих прикосновений, твоих железных объятий, твоих жестоких зубов и твердого члена… Черт, ты снова сбегаешь! Ну, сколько же можно! Как будто возможно сбежать от себя. Но ты пытаешься. В нашей постели ты держишь женщин между нами. Всегда. Ты избегаешь даже малейших моих прикосновений. Ты не смотришь на меня. А теперь ты даже боишься питаться, когда рядом нет Дарлы или Дру. Потому что ты знаешь, что я подойду. Подойду совсем близко к тебе и, глядя на тебя жаркими, жадными глазами, присоединюсь к твоей трапезе. Доводя тебя до исступления. Снова и снова разжигая внутри тебя костер желаний, которые ты считаешь недостойными себя. И знаешь, почему это так меня заводит, что я снова и снова пытаюсь соблазнить тебя? Это не потому, что я хочу драть мужиков, или потому, что ты так уж не отразим. Нееет, luv. Тут дело в другом. Дело в наивысшем жизненном удовольствии - во власти. Знать, что я завожу тебя - это ни с чем не сравнимый кайф. Ты во всем выше меня: сильнее, умнее, быстрее, удачливее и т.д. до бесконечности. Но! Я могу одним движением бровей заставить тебя трепетать, одним выражением глаз почувствовать тебя сгорающим в пламени неудовлетворенных желаний. И это дает мне власть над тобой, мой глубоко ненавидимый Сир! Ты ведь знаешь, что я ненавижу тебя, верно? Ты всегда был на редкость умен, и понимаешь, что происходит. Но, пока ты делаешь вид, что все в порядке, ты бессилен против меня. Ха, ты даже больше не можешь наказать меня. Ты абсолютно потерян в своих страхах, сомнениях и желаниях. И ох, как же я обожаю эту тайную власть, которую я имею. Это даже круче охоты, это лучше секса, это превыше всего… 

Я развлекаюсь на полную катушку. Вино и женщины… Кабаки и бордели… Во время войны расцветают самые запретные развлечения. Смертные думают, что завтра не придет. И для многих из них так оно и есть. Обожаю войну! Однако пора вернуться к моей собственной, личной войне, которую я веду уже многие годы. Я слишком увлекся развлечениями, упустив из виду свою самую восхитительную игру. Непростительно. Пора вернуться домой. Скуууучали по мне, лапочки? Упс, где все? Ах да, ночь, охота… Все как всегда. И как они это выносят? Или Сир устроил очередное показательное выступление на тему: «Нет более высокого искусства, чем убийство?» Ненавижу эту муть. Вернуться в бордель, что ли? Ах да, после того, как я там поужинал, в ту сторону лучше не соваться. Что ж, пойду посмотрю на охоту моей презираемой семьи. Хм, страх, боль, ненависть - хорошие запахи. Они привлекают меня. Где это? Откуда это? Я сворачиваю в переулок, и вижу моего Сира, сжимающего в своих руках хрупкую девушку, почти подростка. Обоняемые мною волны эмоций исходят от нее. Она еще жива, но кричать не может: рука Сира умело зажимает ей рот. Но почему он не ест? Он смотрит на меня и… Черт, я так и знал! Очередной урок на тему: «Убивай искусно и с воображением или ничем не сможешь отличаться от животного». Ну-ну, что ты приготовил на этот раз? И где самые преданные твои зрительницы? Ух ты, шоу для одного меня? Здорово! Может быть не так скучно, как обычно. Но откуда ты знал, что я приду? Или ты можешь чуять мое приближение задолго до того, как ветер принесет тебе мой запах? Забавно. Потому что я тоже пришел сюда, как будто ведомый инстинктом. Наверное, так бабочка летит на свет, даже зная, чем все это закончится. Что ж, у меня, по крайней мере, есть преимущество: я не знаю, чем закончится наша война, но хочу это узнать. 

Я подхожу почти вплотную к вам обоим. И тут твоя рука начинает двигаться вдоль тела девушки. Ты рвешь на ней одежду. Ее слабое сопротивление тебе не преграда. Потом ты буквально распинаешь ее на себе и входишь в нее сзади, грубо и жестко. Не похоже на твой обычный, утонченный стиль. Ты двигаешься внутри нее быстро и молча. Это просто завораживает: твоя осознанная жестокость, ее боль и кровь… Похоже, ты изрядно повредил ее маленькую попку. Запах крови и боли манит меня неодолимо. Я освобождаю свой член и вхожу в нее спереди. Ее хрип - почти предсмертный. Люди не очень-то приспособлены для вампирских забав. Большинство из них. Я чувствую твой член, отделенный от моего всего лишь тонкой преградой, и начинаю двигаться, подчиняясь твоему ритму. Все это время ты смотришь в мои глаза. И молчишь: ни вздоха, ни крика, ни стона. Жертва тоже молчит, потеряв сознание. И только я со стоном всасываю не нужный воздух в сладкой агонии. Все это слишком хорошо, слишком сильно, много всего слишком. Твоя рука отпускает рот жертвы, вторая по-прежнему поддерживает ее за талию. Свободной рукой ты обнимаешь меня за плечи и сильно притягиваешь к себе. Но между нами это почти бездыханное тело, и я не могу прикоснуться к тебе так, как мне бы хотелось. Твоя вторая рука присоединяется к первой, и вот ты уже прижимаешь меня к себе так крепко, что я почти обездвижен. Тогда как ты продолжаешь яростно и жестко пронзать эту теплую, смертную плоть, застрявшую между нами. И тут, глядя тебе в глаза, я понимаю: это не случайную жертву ты сейчас имеешь, это меня ты пронзаешь в своих мыслях, в меня ты входишь с такой яростью и вожделением, что даже не можешь издать ни звука. Только эти жуткие, отчаянные толчки, сотрясающие сплетенный клубок наших тел. И я улыбаюсь своей самой торжествующей улыбкой, так как понимаю: теперь ты мой. Весь, с потрохами. И тебе не убежать, не спрятаться больше от того, кто ты есть. Ты смотришь на себя моими глазами и презираешь себя, как никто. 

Когда ты кончаешь, ты отпускаешь нас. Девушка падает на землю. Для нее тоже все кончено. А вот я не вполне доволен. Мой член все еще стоит, и я цежу с ленивой ухмылкой: «Не хочешь позаботиться и обо мне, приятель?» Ты вскидываешь голову, твои глаза загораются гневом. Поздно приятель, для тебя уже слишком поздно. И вдруг эти слова эхом стали раздаваться в моем мозгу: «Поздно! Поздно! Для него все уже поздно!» Я в ужасе оглядываюсь, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится этот рев, но все стихает, как будто мне пригрезилось. Конечно, показалось. Глупость какая. Я оборачиваюсь к Ангелусу. В его глазах мрачная решимость. Ну-ну, что ты еще придумал? Ты метнулся ко мне и вжал в стену. Давно бы так! Твои губы накрывают мои, и… Черт, я и понятия не имел, насколько это хорошо. Твой язык властно исследует мой рот, как будто так и надо. Как будто… возвращаешься домой. Потом ты отстраняешься и смотришь в мои глаза с тоской и болью. Я впервые вижу такой потерянный взгляд. Ты никогда не смотрел так раньше. Этот взгляд меня пугает, а я почти забыл, что это такое - испытывать страх. Я пытаюсь что-то сказать, о чем-то спросить, но твои губы снова запечатывают мой рот, и ты целуешь меня нежно, ласково, тепло. И я испытываю самый сильный в своей жизни оргазм только от одного твоего поцелуя. Последнее, что я помню, это то, что ты сжимаешь мне шею и шепчешь на ухо: «Запомни: мы все жертвы. В этом суть». 

Когда я очнулся, то услышал голоса: 

-Какие молодые… 

-Что за зверь мог сотворить такое… 

-Какая жестокость… 

Я понимаю, что окружен толпой. Из-под прикрытых век я вижу, что нахожусь в том же переулке, и растерзанное тело девушки лежит рядом. Я благоразумно продолжаю притворяться трупом, так как, по сути, им и являюсь. Я слышу, как люди обсуждают, что вряд ли следствие будет усердным: девушка была цыганкой, а парень, похоже, из матросов. Если на судне его не хватятся, то дело благополучно закроют. На войне не до таких мелочей, как убийство цыганки без роду и племени, и какого-то бедняка. Да с чего они взяли, что я матрос? Достаточно взглянуть на мои руки, чтобы понять, что я никогда не работал. Но они не смотрят на мои руки, они смотрят на мою штормовку. Вдали раздаются отзвуки канонады, и толпа расходится. На войне не до сантиментов. Скоро приедет труповозка, и нас отвезут в ближайший морг, откуда я смогу сбежать. Не в первой. 

Какая-то неотступная мысль бьется мухой в мозгу. Как будто я что-то забыл. ЦЫГАНКА! Они сказали, что девушка была цыганкой! Но этого не может быть! Это только беспечные люди смотрят на цыган, как на кочевое племя воров. Но мы, создания тьмы, за версту обходим их таборы, так как прекрасно знаем, что у этого, на первый взгляд, полудикого народа как нигде сильны древние традиции. И древняя магия. Цыгане - лучшие в мире творцы проклятий и создатели порч. В этом ремесле им нет равных! И Сир это прекрасно знает. Он всегда осмотрительно выбирает жертв, и, конечно, не стал бы связываться с цыганкой. Если, конечно, не… О НЕТ!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Часть девятая. Проклятье**

О, да! Наконец-то я выиграл! Я избавился от него навсегда! Я получил именно то, что хотел.

Я так этого хотел! 

В то утро я вернулся в дом разбитым и потерянным, ожидая найти там Сира. Но его не было. Занимался рассвет, и мы застряли в доме на целый день, на целый день неведения, нервозности Дарлы и сумасшествия Дру. К вечеру их тревога достигла апогея, и мы отправились на поиски, едва не сгорев в последних лучах заходящего солнца. Дарла, как полководец вела нас куда-то, в одно только ей ведомое место. Впрочем, я и сам чувствовал запах. Вроде бы запах Сира, но с какой-то примесью страха, боли и отчаяния. Он становился все сильнее и сильнее, пока мы неслись как гончие псы по следу. След привел нас в табор. Вспыхивали яркими всполохами костры, пахло едой и травами, как-то приглушенно ржали кони, и слишком грустно звучали песни цыганок. Ангелуса здесь не было. Дарла, не пряча лица с горящими желтыми глазами, вылетела на самую середину поляны. 

\- Где он? - громко крикнула она, среди внезапно обрушившейся мертвой тишины. - Что вы с ним сделали, жалкая кучка грязных тварей? 

Толпа колыхнулась, боясь приближаться к нам. И только один седой сгорбленный старик сделал шаг к Дарле, и что-то тихо забормотал. Но вампирша услышала и быстрее молнии метнулась к нему. Резкий взмах рукой, и старик свалился на землю с перерезанным горлом, явно не успев договорить свое заклинание. Как она оказалась права, не дав ему договорить. У Сира явно не было времени (а, может быть, желания) остановить старого цыгана. 

\- Что вы с ним сделали? - повторила Дарла, захватывая в жертвы тоненькую черноволосую красавицу, сильно напомнившую мне другую девушку. Острый вампирский ноготь завис над пульсирующей венкой на шее цыганки. 

\- Он убил Чару, дочь Барона. - Еле слышно зашелестел голосок пойманной птички. - Он сам пришел в табор, и сказал об этом. Старый Рохо проклял его. 

\- Как? - мой голос дрожал от предвкушения, но Дарле было не до нюансов. 

\- Он вернул ему душу, вечно страдающую муками совести за каждое совершенное злодеяние. Он будет расплачиваться за свои грехи вечно. 

Дарла взревела раненой львицей. Двойная потеря: обожаемый Сир и нежно лелеемый Дитя в одном лице. Недобро сверкнув глазами, она подала сигнал к охоте, первой опустив клыки в тонкую шейку закричавшей жертвы. И мы приступили не к охоте, но к массовой резне. Не прячась, не выбирая жертв, но убивая всех подряд: стариков, женщин, детей. Ха! Я всегда мечтал именно о таком поглощении. 

Я всегда этого хотел! 

Я вспоминаю следующий день. Последний день существования нашей семьи. Мы сидели по углам и молчали. Дру покачивалась в трансе, закрыв глаза, ни на что не обращая внимания. Дарла нахмуренно смотрела прямо перед собой и о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляла. Я тоже думал. Вернее, вспоминал. Каждый жест, каждое движение, каждое унижение, которому он меня подвергал… Каждый взгляд, каждый вздох, каждую улыбку. Ту улыбку, которую он подарил мне, еще не проснувшись… Я улыбнулся в тон своим мыслям. 

\- Это все из-за тебя! - раздался яростный вопль Дарлы. Когда-то я уже слышал это от тебя. И ты снова права, старушка. 

Я распахнул глаза, уставившись на перекошенное лицо красавицы. 

\- Ты доволен, маленький гаденыш? Ты радуешься, убив его? Ты улыбаешься, сделав его жертвой? 

\- Нет, мы все - жертвы, в этом суть,- повторил я его слова и, в первый и последний раз за все эти долгие годы, Дарла оставила последнее слово за мной. 

Вечером она ушла из нашей жизни навсегда, она вернулась к Мастеру. Туда ей и дорога, старой ведьме. Я всегда хотел избавиться от нее… 

Я отчаянно этого хотел! 

Дру тихо спит в каюте. Я никогда не брошу тебя, любовь моя. Ты все еще нужна мне. Нужно твое смуглое, прекрасное тело, твой безумный, пророческий дар, твои гипнотические глаза… Нет, не буду думать о гипнотических глазах, буду думать о предстоящих удовольствиях. За нами больше не станет подглядывать Дарла, и нами больше не будет руководить Сир. Теперь даже его тень никогда не встанет между нами. Все будет хорошо, принцесса. Не-жизнь, превращенная в праздник! 

Я так часто этого хотел! 

Я поднимаюсь на палубу с бутылкой бурбона и присаживаюсь на груду корабельного каната. В полной тишине и молчании я приканчиваю спиртное и смотрю на пустую бутылку. У меня в кармане мое самое последнее стихотворение, так как я совершенно отчетливо понимаю, что больше не напишу ни строчки. Никогда. Мое вдохновение ушло, когда порвалась та натянутая между нами струна. Как же я буду жить теперь без тебя? Я так привык ненавидеть тебя, что без этого сильного чувства моя жизнь кажется неполной. Кого мне теперь прикажешь ненавидеть? Жалкого неудачника, в которого ты превратился? Или себя, за то, что позволил этому случиться? Но в моей голове не осталось ни мысли, ни слова, ни звука. Нет ответов. А, может, я просто не хочу их искать? Я запечатываю свиток в бутылку и швыряю ее в море. Никто и никогда это не прочитает, а даже если такое случится, то никто не припишет авторство жалкому неудачнику Уильяму Кровавому, написавшему за свою короткую жизнь кучу дерьмовых стишков и скончавшемуся в безвестности много лет назад… Это и к лучшему. Забыть о прошлом навсегда. 

Разве не этого я хотел? 

Качка усиливается, и я, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, подхожу к перилам. Я смотрю в беснующуюся пучину. Брызги пенных волн, бьющихся о борт корабля, попадают на лицо. Я слизываю соленые капли. Неограниченная свобода водной стихии созвучна моей внутренней свободе. Теперь я могу делать только то, что хочу. И я смогу заставить Дру подчиняться мне и выполнять мою волю. Я превращу свою (и ее) не-жизнь в сплошной праздник, я убью еще одну Истребительницу, а, может, и не одну, я буду сражаться, трахаться и развлекаться непрерывно, я буду жить так, как мечтал, как всегда хотел, я… я… я просто хочу понять… 

Неужели я хотел именно этого? 

**КОНЕЦ**

P.S. В 1954 году у берегов Ирландии была выловлена из моря запечатанная бутылка. Написанное ученые датировали началом века. Кто являлся автором, и кому посвящалось стихотворение установить так и не удалось. 

…Я засыпаю с именем твоим  
И просыпаюсь, сердцем понимая,  
Что ты не мой, принадлежишь другим.  
И лишь во сне тебя я обнимаю.

Я так хотел бы все вернуть назад  
В то время, где мы были рядом.  
Я кровь свою отдам за этот взгляд.  
Наверно, больше ничего не надо.

Как мне заставить сердце замолчать.  
Как перестать терзать себя ночами.  
Я так устал спускаться в этот ад,  
Что не могу все передать словами.

Я не смогу нарушить твой покой.  
Разрушить весь твой мир я не посмею.  
Надеюсь, счастлив ты, пусть не со мной.  
Я помолюсь за это, как сумею... 

_written by Rika 2002_


End file.
